


dignity

by ninata



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Canon, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Mana Transfer, as decreed by makoto sanda himself, non-canon, over-stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninata/pseuds/ninata
Summary: Waver and Rider do something quicker to restore his mana than taking a sleeping bag out to the woods.





	dignity

His heart pounds. Waver didn't estimate, really, that Rider would suggest something like this. He'd known it was the quicker way, rather than sleeping on a leyline, but did he have the nerve to bring it up? Did he even have the balls to go through with it? Maybe he  _ had  _ been thinking quite a lot about it, but he didn't think he really could...after all, Rider was so burly, and he'd never agree to...And Waver wasn't emotionally prepared to…

"Alright! Take off your pants." Rider says without much ado.

"Give me— a second! To—"

"To what."

"Prepare my heart!" Waver almost shouts, gripping the front of his sweater over the heart that was currently beating hard enough to make him nauseous. Waver had managed to suggest the Mackenzies go out overnight, if only for his sanity's sake, while Rider smiled condescendingly. Well fuck him for not wanting a damn audience— thinking the words is enough to make him want to die of embarrassment— and sending them off! Rider was being condescending about this whole arrangement. He could hit him, but his punches never did anything. Here he was, quaking with trepidation underneath him, his eyes fixed on that stupid, massive chest, not even his face, of course, no! Because Waver was a red-blooded young man, and, oh, fuck, was he  _ really  _ going to do this?

"Ha! I forget you haven't done this before." Rider says, smiling again like he pities Waver. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll grow a bit stronger from it."

"Please, stop talking." Waver begs, nearly in tears. "Let's— Let's just. G-Get this over with! Quickly!"

"Mm, I have to agree with you." Rider muses. "I have to admit, it's normally switched for me, but it can't be helped…"

Waver bristles. Oh, he'll show him. One day. Or maybe he'll show him now. Is that what he's going to do? He's going to show him something, alright. Oh god! Oh god.

Waver decides he needs to stop thinking if he's going to survive this. Mentally, the only way he can do this without being humiliated is to shut his brain down and shut his eyes really tightly and think about the ocean or something. Pretend he's on a long plane flight. Anything other than reality.

He takes a deep, deep breath, deep into his stomach. He nods to himself. He fiddles under the hem of his sweater.

For no reason other than to torture him specifically, Waver struggles with his belt. Its end doesn't want to slide free, and it clicks sadly every time he tries to pull it apart.

"Do you want help?" Rider asks, in the same tone he's been talking in this entire time, and Waver almost bursts into tears or hits him. Almost. He manages to keep it together, shaking his head and finally undoing the front. He himself is shaking, of course, and he tries to keep from breathing too fast as he slides his pants off his hips. They don't fit properly anyway, so they don't snag, and he almost thinks to fold them before tossing them aside in shame. 

"Hmm." Rider stares down at his crotch, considering it for a second. Waver almost blacks out. He's only brought back by Rider saying, "Well, looks like you'll need to get in the mood a little."

Waver opens his mouth to speak, but only manages to squeak a little in desperation.

"...Is that a problem? Boy, I don't want to do this if you're just going to hate it."

If only it was because he'd hate it. If only it was because Waver didn't want to that he was suffering this much. Then he could shut down the arrangement and go sleep in the woods. If it was like that, Waver would surely be able to survive this with his dignity intact.

"N-No! No, I…" Pathetically, he brings his eyes to meet Rider's. He wants to look away, but he can't. That face had become so familiar in this past week. It had been a short time together, yet already, Waver felt…

Rider laughs, and Waver cringes. He won't let himself be laughed at. Not anymore.

He pulls Rider down against him. Fire shoots through him as their mouths meet, and Waver shocks even himself. When did he get brave? This can't last long. He'll pass out in a minute. Rider's beard scratches his face, and everything clicks together. This is what he's always wanted, isn't it? Another man. His lips part, but as soon as their tongues touch, he's lost himself. His heart beats too hard, and he freezes, feeling like he's all too warm all of a sudden, and like he may die, and that something he's been afraid of is about to come loose.

And something  _ does  _ come loose, for instance, Rider tugging his underwear down his thighs. He nearly bites Rider's tongue off, panicking— not because he hates it, never because he hates it, but what the fuck is he going to  _ do  _ with himself?! It's too fast, but that's how these things go, isn't it? Mana transfers. If he had time to enjoy himself, he'd certainly—

Rider pulls away. "Is a kiss all it takes? Ha! Though, I'm impressed. You've definitely gotten a bit manlier."

Waver stares at him. He's suddenly forgotten English. He licks his lips, remembers that it's not his spit, and almost faints on the spot.

"Don't give up yet, boy! We haven't even gotten to the mana transfer!"

"I-I get it, I get it!" Waver tries to breathe. "Just hurry it up!"

"Is that what you really want? Well, if you insist."

"I'm telling you already to— nngh."

This is what he was afraid of. If they were going to transfer mana, it meant one thing in particular. It was something that defied everything Waver thought of himself until then, but at the same time, satisfied some kind of monstrous thing inside him. That's right. Waver Velvet, should he transfer mana with his servant— and he had wanted to, but still, feared it— would have to be doing the penetration.

...Or well. For now, Rider's lips are on his dick, and Waver's absolutely positive this will kill him.

Waver had just...assumed about himself. He had minimal experience, and he just figured...He liked men, and he knew what happened between them, and he wasn't— well, he just assumed— but the Grail War, and how magical energy is transferred, which he  _ knew about,  _ and laughed at, ha ha! Sex for mana? What a joke! But it meant something particular, and that was that the person receiving the mana had to...receive.

And here he was, with his dick inside Alexander the Great's mouth.

He curls around his head, shuddering. That mouth, always slinging jabs at his height, speaking of grandiose and stupid shit, infuriating, that mouth, those lips, that tongue, always thought too much about it, about his chest and his arms, that chest, of course, with his stupid bulging muscles. This was driving him crazy. He'd been looking to prove his strength in this war, but he'd gotten scared, and he was scared and useless, but his servant was strong, and his servant would obey his command, he thought, and then, of course!

His fingers knot into Rider's hair. All of him is in that mouth, a head going up and down underneath his palms. He's hinged upon that movement, wishing he could see it, but his face is all shut up and if he could look, he'd die. 

Maybe it's better this way, he thinks distantly, his hips shaking, jerking into Rider's face. Rider's was as big as his forearm. His fucking forearm! Waver didn't wanna die that way. No way. And this feels so...good. He likes being selfish. He likes having his way, didn't he? He loves it. He loves this, and it feels too good, and the pressure, the feeling of his beard against his thighs, lips catching on the skin, his tongue, always so fucking rude to him, but he can't insult him like this, can he? Ha ha! Waver's finally, got the best of him...got the best of him alright, is he going to pass out? Maybe he's dying. Maybe, maybe he's—

Coming, and he twists against the sheets of the bed, panting, his knees drawing together. And like that, it's all over…

He can feel Rider swallow. It's all over now…

...It's all over, right?

"R-Rider?" His tongue is still running against him. Waver shudders anew, too sensitive. Hurts. Oh god, that feels weird, and he twists again. "Rider! Rider! W-What are you—"

"Not enough mana." Simply. Oh, of course! Silly Waver, that's the only reason that could possibly make sense, and…

What does he mean?! Waver can't just go again like that! He can't! He can't, can't, but that tongue is really convincing, and he does really like him— not admitting that, actually, hold on— he feels like he's turning to jelly, actually. His eyes crack open, and seeing a bead of sweat run down Rider's shoulder is basically enough.

Simple indeed! How fucking stupid is Waver?! It hurts! Rider's lips pop off the tip, and drag down the length of his— Too vulgar for him to describe. Waver shuts his eyes again.

Rider's hand keeps him steady. His palms are rough, warm. Waver feels like he may catch fire at the second there's friction. That curly hair is all he can see when he opens his eyes anymore, but he can hear him, and every time the bed creaks, Waver prays it won't break, and that he won't, either. Actually, scratch that! He wants the bed to break. He wants to indulge completely.

This isn't enough, he thinks. He wants to have more than this. More than this, he wants to...he wants to have Rider where he wants him, underneath him. He wants to make him….

He wants to make him moan out in pleasure. He wants to make Rider cling onto him in the throes of passion, and— well, his back would probably snap, but— he wants to try, though his head may burst off his body. And he's stupid, and he's too nervous, but suddenly, all he wants is to be inside him, and it's all he can think about, and he forgets the war is ending, and he forgets the fight's almost over, and he forgets all his indecision and cowardice and for a few blissful moments, he's happy he's falling in love with this idiot. It feels good to be. And even though he's straining against Rider's hand, pushing all his weight down on Rider's head, and some kind of noise is coming out of his mouth that he can't even hear, he doesn't regret it. And he doesn't feel unworthy of it. And he is so,  _ so  _ god damned horny.

He doesn't last much longer than that.

This time, Rider does get off him. Which is lucky, because if that went on for even a minute longer, Waver would've come completely undone and fainted. He lies against the sheets, trying to regain his sanity, gulping down air like it'll make up for everything that just came out of him. While he knows he can't possibly go again, he wishes more than anything that he could have sex like this with Rider all the time. He...he wants more than that, too, but the sex is what's on his mind at the present.

Holy shit.

Holy  _ fuck. _

"Ha! So you've got some vigor in you yet!" Waver wants to kick him. "Good! I knew you could do it!"

"You sound like a perverted old man," Waver gasps, "And a life coach, combined, and I hate it!"

Rider laughs distantly. His weight leaves the bed.

"Rider?!"

He's in spirit form. "There! I won't waste your valuable mana. You did well, boy."

Does he not have the decency to call him something other than 'boy' after he sucked Waver's dick? He lays flat on the bed, his chest heaving.

"Right…" His hands grasp blindly at the sheets. He's thinking of that hair again. He wanted to feel more of him. He wanted to…wanted to…

He sighs. He feels like sleeping, so he might as well.

"Thanks," Waver says, not knowing what else to say. He curses himself afterwards.

Well, no matter how this war ends up, he may at least be able to say he ended it with one less regret.

**Author's Note:**

> i had NO idea what to title this.  
> well...there we go! i know i wanted to write something like this for a while but i kind of just got this together in one morning and edited a few times and. here we are. as per usual, i'm on my bullshit.  
> i've been rewatching fate zero and reading the manga....in the manga waver is like, criminally horny? so i was like...how did he survive a virgin? but then i realize. It's because he just didn't think he could top iskandar...  
> so i had to write it. don't let your dreams remain dreams!  
> i had half a mind to end tihs with a "and it was just a dream of lord el-melloi ii!" but i was like. no. for once? comedy. so here we have it! also, i wanted rider to be kind of a coward at the end and just run off. it seemed right.  
> thanks for the read.


End file.
